50 Shades of Pink
by Erebus Kioku
Summary: A two faced, wrathful Madoka asserts her dominance over her new girlfriend. Horribly. A 'No Homu' sequel.


A new MadoHomu fic, set sometime after 'No Homu'. I actually abandoned this and used the start for another fic (Protection), removing the humor in the process, but Castellla over on Tumblr persuaded me to revive it so it's dedicated to her.

I think it goes without saying that this is in no way representative of any actual relationship of this variety, but just to put it on the record: it really isn't. Also, 100 points to anyone who spots the gratuitous 'Dai Mahou Touge' reference. Also, Madoka is an abusive asshole in this so...consider yourselves warned.

* * *

_'50 Shades of Pink'_

"Thanks Homura-chan!" Madoka giggled, putting down the fifth present that she had received from the girl onto the growing pile. So far this Valentine's Day she had been given two boxes of chocolates, a cute cat necklace, a new pair of gardening gloves and a PlayStation 4. As it turned out, having a rich girlfriend with low self-esteem really paid off.

"I'm just glad that you're happy Madoka. I spent hours trying to think what the appropriate gifts for this stage of the relationship would be. I ended up creating a new mathematical formula to figure it out."

'_Of course you did._' Madoka resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This was the downside to the aforementioned low self-esteem.

Her eyes glanced over at the final present, a medium sized and weighted box. Homura had said that this one was special and should be opened last, so Madoka's curiosity was burning. What could it be? A diamond ring? It was a little big though… maybe a whole box of diamonds? With Homura's powers she could pull it off, but then again she didn't have the imagination or flair to come up with something like that. …A puppy? God, she hoped not, she had enough on her plate with training Homura, she couldn't handle a puppy at the same time…although at least she'd be able to leave a collar and lead out without raising her parent's suspicions.

"Can I open the last present now Homura-chan?" she asked sweetly. It was a moot point, she was going to open it anyway, but manners were manners.

"Oh yes, open it! You're going to love this one!" the black haired girl squealed.

Madoka picked it up, still wondering what it could be. A classical painting? A high end brand of perfume? The keys to a top of the range car that she'd requisitioned from the Yakuza? A really small, hard pony? The possibilities were endless!

She eagerly tore off the wrapping paper-it was pink, like all of the others had been- and looked at her prize…

"…It's a taser."

"A pink taser! I know how much you like pink!"

She sounded proud of this observation.

"…A pink taser."

"I know! Isn't it perfect!?"

"I-it's definitely original…"

"Now even when I'm not nearby you can be protected!"

Madoka resisted the urge to point out that Homura had never actually managed to protect her.

"T-this is really…thoughtful of you, Homura-chan. Thank you."

It was true that Madoka liked seeing Homura's crying face, but manners were manners and her mother had always taught her to pretend to like unwanted presents. Besides, she could probably find a use for it in her girlfriends training. Yes, when she thought about it like that it was actually a pretty good present.

"I'll show you how to use it."

"Not right now Homura-chan, we have to leave before one if we want to catch the bus."

"But what if you're attacked when we're out? I'd feel better if you could use it."

"If I happen to be attacked in the middle of a busy shopping centre in broad daylight then I'm sure that my scary looking girlfriend can protect me."

"But Madoka-"

"No Homura-chan, you can show me later."

"But-"

"Ah, no. What have I told you about arguing?"

"…It's my job to obey, not argue."

"That's right, you understand don't you? Good girl Homura-chan."

"…"

"…..But Madoka-"

"Oh dear. You were doing so well Homura-chan." Madoka shook her head in disappointment. "You're going to have to go into time out."

"Wha- but what about the train?"

"You should have thought about that beforehand shouldn't you? I'm very disappointed in you. Now go and sit in your chair and think about what you've done."

Madoka was actually an avid collector of chairs and currently had six of them in her bedroom alone, and since she had a girlfriend now she had gone out last month and bought the most uncomfortable chair she could find. It was a cheap, unusually short thing with two legs of the wrong size and a back which leaned so far back that you had to basically lie down to get any lumbar support. She had made Homura carry it home and then had designated it her official time out zone, much to the girl's bewilderment.

"…But Ma-"

"Ah-ah! No! Good grief you're a slow learner. Double time out for you!"

"…Yes Madoka…" her girlfriend said forlornly.

'_Delicious._' Homura's sad face really was better than any box of chocolates could ever be.

Madoka leered after her, watching her hunched over posture with glee. Well, it wasn't like she was going to be this mean to her forever, but she had to get revenge for that little stunt the other girl had pulled when Madoka had asked her out. She couldn't be blamed for that, right? She'd had the urge to dominate her for a long time, and it had only grown stronger after 'The Slapping Incident', but ever since Homura had foolishly decided to try and take control of things by pretending to reject Madoka the pink haired girl's urges had grown tenfold in magnitude. She'd given up on keeping up her 'good girl' persona in front of anyone but her parents and had thrown herself whole heartedly into training the pitiful girl she was dating to be entirely subservient to her.

"Oh, you're still here Madoka? I thought you two were going out today."

'_Shit._' Madoka quickly forced her face into a less deviant expression.

"Wihihi, I didn't see you there Mama! We decided to stay in, after all Valentine's Day is really busy~! Homura-chan is such a shy girl that I'm sure she wouldn't enjoy it~!"

"Aww, you're such a thoughtful girlfriend Madoka! You'll make a wonderful wife one day!" Junko ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Wihihi, don't say that where Homura-chan can hear you Mama, she'll die of embarrassment!"

"That's true, I'd better be careful. We wouldn't want her shuffling off the mortal coil before you've made an honest woman of her after all!"

"Oh Mama~!"

Junko and Tomohisa headed out shortly after that, leaving the two of them alone in the house (Tatsuya was at his Grandparents for the day).

Madoka checked the time and saw that Homura still had half an hour left in time out.

'_Huh, this is pretty boring… but still, it's for the best. She won't learn if I'm too soft on her after all._'

Still… not only was it boring for Madoka, but now that she thought about it maybe she had been a little harsh on the girl. Neurosis was in her nature after all, and she was acting out of concern… and perhaps more importantly than that she had brought Madoka a particularly useful present. Yes, double time out was a little excessive.

'_I'll go and relieve her. I'm sure she's learnt her lesson._'

She ascended the stairs and entered her room, to see Homura sitting stiffly on the edge of the chair, looking quite dejected. She sat up straighter when the pink haired girl walked in, which Madoka noted with no small amount of glee.

"Don't worry Madoka, I haven't moved from here at all."

"Oh, I know Homura-chan. You're a good girl really." She patted her head.

"Well, I was a little harsh. You meant well after all. Since it's Valentine's Day you can leave time out now."

"R-Really? Oh thank you Madoka!" she gushed.

"On the condition that you let me ride you like a pony to the shopping centre. It's your fault that we missed the bus after all."

"W-What? Like a pony?"

She looked quite bewildered for some reason. Clearly Madoka hadn't been forward enough with her training.

"That's right, like a pony. You can do that can't you Homura-chan? You're strong and durable, so I'm sure you can manage."

"…..Um, I can if you want me to."

"Excellent. Just let me get ready. Go downstairs and put your shoes on."

Madoka picked up her bag and pulled a certain item out from the back of her closet before heading downstairs. Homura turned and started to say something, but as soon as she lay her eyes on the object in Madoka's hands her mouth dropped open and she stood there staring in silent bewilderment.

"What's wrong Homura-chan? You didn't think I'd ride bareback did you? You're such a silly girl sometimes. Now get down on all fours so I can saddle you up properly." Madoka smiled happily. She'd been waiting for two whole weeks to break her brand new saddle in.

"Madoka…? What is that…?"

"Hmm? It's a saddle silly! Haven't you ever seen someone ride a horse before?"

"Wh-…I, um…I don't really think that this is a good idea…"

"What? What do you mean? You said I could ride you like a pony."

"I-I didn't think that you meant…like that. I thought you meant a piggy back ride."

"Oh Homura-chan, you should know better than that by now. Now down you go."

"Madoka, I, really don't want to wear that."

"What? Why on earth not?"

"I-It's embarrassing."

'_Oh, so that's it. She's still too shy for such blatant public displays of affection. I'll have to work on that as well._'

"That's disappointing, but if you're really not ready yet I won't force you. You're still going to let me ride you there though. You did say you would, remember?"

"Um…okay."

"Down on all fours then! Just wait while I put this back."

Madoka went and put the saddle back in her closet. It was a real shame, but she was sure she'd get some use out of it soon. At any rate, she didn't want to spook the girl by pushing too hard too fast, she might end up setting her back. She paused for a moment, then picked up a certain item and put it in her bag. She was determined to get her own way one way or another today. She headed back downstairs to where the other girl was still kneeling obediently and quickly slipped her own shoes on.

"Okay Homura-chan, I'm getting on now!"

She sat down on her girlfriends back, wrapped her arms around her chest and kicked her shouting "Giddy up!" until she stood up. This was fun…but something still felt lacking. How was she supposed to assert dominance over her with a simple piggy back ride? Running a hand through her hair in annoyance, she was struck with a flash of inspiration.

"I just had a great idea! We can use my ribbons as reins!"

"What…?"

"It's perfect! You hold the ribbons in your mouth and I'll steer you with them! And it's nowhere near as obtrusive as a saddle so there's no need for you to be embarrassed!"

"Y-You don't think people will stare?"

"No way. They'll be much too busy either paying attention to their own relationships or being annoyed that it's Valentine's Day. No one will bat an eyelid."

"O-Okay then, if you want to…"

"Hooray!"

Madoka pulled out her ribbons then looped the ribbons around so that they were held firmly in Homura's mouth and her own hands.

"Off we go then!" she said, giving the reins a shake. And kicking Homura for good measure.

* * *

They left the house at a steady walk, until Madoka reminded her ride that they were late and had her break into a trot. They made rapid progress and soon they were ahead of schedule. At that point, Madoka happened to notice Mami and Nagisa walking along the street on the other side of the road. Nagisa was eating a bright green lollipop happily and Mami was talking to her. Given that they were making good time Madoka pulled the reins to the left so that they could go and say hello. They trotted over to the pair and Madoka pulled firmly back on the reins to signal a stop.

"Hello Mami-san. Are you enjoying yourself today?"

Mami stood there staring in stupefaction for several seconds before she came back to her senses.

"Oh…good afternoon Kaname-san, Akemi-san. Are you…going somewhere?" She slowly moved her hand up until it covered Nagisa's eyes.

"Mami, what are you doing?" the cheese loving midget complained.

"Don't look or I'll throw all of the cheese at home away," Mami hissed under her breath. Nagisa stopped squirming.

"That's right. Homura got us a reservation at a nice restaurant at the shopping centre, but then she made us miss the bus, so I'm riding her there. It's only fair after all. Are you going out anywhere with Nagisa-chan?"

"Ah, I'm just heading home. I thought that Nagisa-chan and I could try some new tea that I brought."

Homura chose this moment to finally chip in. She gave a disdainful flip of her hair, the effect of which was somewhat offset by the ribbons in her mouth making her drool all over her face. Madoka swore she had some kind of drooling problem.

"Hmpf! Shonly nadural da yoo wuh be shpeing yur time with a chuld tuhday. Ah've nebuh sheen such a perpedully shingle gurl. Yuhre almost as ulesh as Miki Shayakuh."

"Now now Homura-chan, don't be rude to our friends. Naughty girl."

Madoka leaned around and slapped her girlfriend's backside. "Ow, s-shorry Maduhkuh."

Mami stood there staring at them in vague horror for a moment before saying, "W-Well then, if you'll excuse us. Have…fun."

"Wehihi, thanks Mami-san! You too! Bye!"

Mami led Nagisa away, still keeping one hand over her eyes. Mami-san sure did have some peculiar habits, Madoka thought to herself.

"Let's get going again then," she said. She kicked Homura again just to punctuate the statement. Homura set off at a trot and in another 15 minutes they'd arrived at the restaurant. Madoka jumped down and untied the reins, wringing them as dry as she could. She couldn't wear them today now, but oh well. Homura wiped her mouth and neck and dabbed at her wet shirt and shirt collar; Madoka made a note of this and resolved to buy her a special riding outfit that she could change out of whenever they reached their destination. A few people along the way had stared at them, but as soon as Madoka had flashed 'benevolent smile number 4' at them they'd turned away.

They entered the Western style (furnishing wise at least, the food was a mix of eastern and western) restaurant and sat down at their table. After ordering, Madoka folded her hands under her chin and gazed at Homura appraisingly. Homura squirmed nervously at the attention. Was there something strange about her appearance?

"Um, is there something wrong Madoka?" she asked uncertainly.

"Hmm? Oh no, I was just thinking how lucky it was that I found such an obedient girl right underneath my nose. I could have been looking for years, but here you are. And you're quite the looker too, that's always a bonus."

"U-Um, t-t-t-thank you…" the black haired girl replied, ducking her head in embarrassment. She still wasn't used to compliments. Madoka decided that her date was softened up enough at this point. She reached across the table and clasped Homura's hands in her own, eliciting a slight swoon from the girl.

"But tell me, have you ever thought about wearing a collar?"

"I…what?"

"A collar. I think you'd look really good in one you know?"

"You really think so? I've never really thought about accessories before…"

"Oh yes, I do. Especially if I was holding the lead."

"You want to hold me on a lead? Why?"

"So everyone will know that you're mine."

Homura's heart skipped a beat.

"Y-You want the world to know about us? Oh Madoka, you've made me so happy!" she gushed. "Of course I'll wear your collar!"

'_Jackpot. I knew I could do it._'

"I'm so glad you said yes. I was starting to think you'd never warm up to things."

The waiter brought over their food at that point, deep fried squid and tempura for both of them (Madoka was feeling adventurous). They spoke little as they were eating, partly because Homura was still terrible at small talk, partly because they were both trying not to choke on the squid and partly because Madoka was busy fantasising about what her girlfriend would look like in a collar. And maybe tied up as well.

After they finished eating, Madoka wiped her mouth and pulled out the collar's box from her bag. Finally she'd be able to drag Homura around like she wanted to…'_Wait, where's the chain?_' Madoka rummaged through her bag, growing steadily more distressed. It wasn't here! She must have only picked up one box! She mumbled something foul under her breath. She'd been looking forward to pulling the girl around, but it looked like it would have to wait for another day. …Still, the collar was the most important thing. As long as she had that it wasn't the end of the world. She walked around the table to her girlfriend, who had been looking at her in concern.

"Is everything okay Madoka?" she questioned.

"Don't worry about it. I left the chain at home, but the collars here and that's the most important thing. I'm such a careless girl sometimes…now then, pull your shirt collar down."

Homura obeyed and Madoka pulled the collar-a light pink, two inch wide thing with darker pink hearts patterned on it- out of the box and fastened it around her neck. She stepped back and admired the view. The colour actually suited the girls pale skin, she was glad that her eye for colours had finally paid off.

Her face broke out into a lecherous grin. She'd always said-to herself at least-that Homura was the puniest sub around who wasn't already on a collar and chain, and it had been bugging her for months. Now she'd finally rectified the problem! Homura shifted and pulled on the collar a little.

"Does this really look good on me Madoka?" she whined.

"Of course it does. You're not questioning my fashion sense are you?' Madoka cocked her head.

"Oh no, no. If you chose it then I'm sure it must be perfect," she simpered.

'_Brown noser._'

They left the restaurant, Madoka making eye contact with the few people who weren't studiously avoiding looking at them. To her delight they all looked away from her. She could get used to that.

"Let's head back home now then. I guess it's kind of early, but I want to see if the chain looks as good as the collar."

"Right now? Okay then." Without prompting, the black haired girl dropped down on all fours for Madoka to climb on. Madoka was absolutely thrilled. Homura was finally complying without Madoka having to prompt her! This was a huge step forward in their relationship! She pulled her ribbons out of her pocket…only to see that they were covered in lint. Damn it, piggy back it was then. She climbed aboard.

"Sorry Homura-chan, the reins got dirty. Just when you were getting used to them as well. I'll just have to kick you in the direction we need to go."

"Okay Madoka, I'm ready. Kick me as much as you want."

Madoka took her up on that. However as they neared the exit they ran into two familiar faces.

"Hello Hitomi-chan, Kyosuke-kun! Are you here on a Valentine's Day date? Wehihi!"

Hitomi was staring at them with a very strange look on her face. Kyosuke just looked confused

"We are…what exactly are you doing?" Hitomi said faintly. From her tone of voice and the way her eyes kept staring at the collar she obviously already knew though.

Madoka decided to have some fun at the girl's expense, but as she opened her mouth Homura beat her to it.

"Hmph! Isn't it obvious?" she said disdainfully. "Madoka is expressing her pure love for me through the medium of accessories and public violence. None of you children have any notion of what true love is, so it's only natural that you're confused. What we have is too special for mere hand holding and kissing. You petty hormonal teenagers could never understand." She gave her customary hair flip for good measure.

Madoka frowned. "Homura-chan, didn't I tell you just today not to be rude to our friends?"

"…Ah, um…"

"You really are an incredibly slow learner. I'm going to have to punish you for this." She leaned down and swatted her thigh for effect.

At this, Hitomi made a strangled choking sound, gasped out 'Forbidden Love!' and collapsed to the floor in a dead faint, frothing at the mouth.

"Hitomi? Are you okay Hitomi!?" Kyosuke kneeled down and tried to wake her, to no effect.

"Well, time to leave. Bye you two!" Madoka shouted cheerfully over her shoulder as she rode towards the door.

"Is it really okay to leave them like that?" Homura asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine. Besides, it's your fault for getting her worked up. You'll have to say you're sorry next time you see her."

"…Yes Madoka."

"Now, change of plans. We're going back to your apartment so I can punish you properly without my parents complaining about it."

"…Will you be spanking me?" Homura asked. Was that hope that Madoka could hear in her voice? No, that was impossible. Homura wasn't capable of feeling hope.

"I'm sure I can think of something before we arrive." she replied, somewhat smugly.

* * *

30 minutes later, Homura was kneeling on all fours in her living room while Madoka rested her feet on her back. Madoka was eating popcorn and watching her favourite movie, RoboCop. Homura shifted slightly, which Madoka responded to by absentmindedly yanking on her chain.

"Do I make a comfortable foot rest Madoka?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I can put some thicker clothes on if it'd be more comfortable for you."

"Uh huh."

"…Do you want me to?"

"Be quiet Homura-chan."

"Yes Madoka," she replied sadly. Madoka grinned. Much better than chocolates indeed. Or popcorn for that matter.

They stayed in that position for the whole movie. Madoka then decided to watch the bloopers, cast interviews and making of clips for good measure.

"That was good," she said, crossing her legs over. Homura might have agreed, if she'd actually been able to watch the movie from her position.

"Well, today was fun I guess. Your disobedience was disappointing, but you've always been slow on the uptake. I still can't believe you couldn't figure out how to beat that witch after 12 years…what was it called? Waluigi night? Whatever. I'm really going to have to do something about you I suppose."

"Yes Madoka."

"Hmm…for starters, you can call me Mistress from now on, except for in front of my parents at least. And stop antagonising our friends, it's annoying to have to play referee all the time."

"Yes…M-Mistress."

"Much better. Also, I want a foot massage every day from now on. And an hours' worth of sex. You have enough stamina for that, right?"

"….Y-Yes Mistress."

"Good, it's about time you understood your place. Now stay there like that until I come back. I'm going to look through my magazine for inspiration."

Madoka pulled out her magazine from her bag, which was the latest edition of her monthly subscription to 'Submission Is The Princess Way.' She went into her girlfriend's bedroom and lay down on the bed, reading the magazine intently. Occasionally she made a note in her phone for future reference. Halfway through reading an article about the joys of denial she found herself yawning.

'_I guess riding someone around is more tiring than I thought. Maybe I should take a quick nap._'

She shut the magazine, rolled over and fell asleep after a few moments.

Two hours later, she snorted herself awake with a start.

'_Gah…shit, what time is it? …I was asleep for two hours? Whoops. Oh well. I wonder if she's still there? I should probably go and relieve her_.'

She padded back into the living room, where Homura was still kneeling sadly in front of the chair.

"Hey Homura-chan, I fell asleep. You can get up now."

Homura, after a slight pause, stiffly struggled into an upright position.

"Ow…"

"Oh…I'm sorry Homura-chan. I only meant to nap for a few minutes. Why don't you sit down for a while until your back eases up a little?"

Madoka actually felt kind of guilty. That didn't happen very often.

She had to be more careful with the girl, she was an idiot and a nervous wreck after all. Making her cry was one thing but neglecting her was quite another. Hmm…maybe she should give her a back rub or something to say sorry.

"Take your shirt off."

"W-What?"

"Not like that. I'll give you a back rub, so take your shirt off."

"Oh…okay."

She obeyed and Madoka got to work, rubbing her shoulders first, then moving down to her shoulder blades. She felt the dark haired girl relaxing as she loosened up under her ministrations. After a few minutes she stopped.

"Is that better?"

"Much better. Thank you."

"Well, it was my fault for being so careless. You're not fit to be left to your own devices, so I have to keep a proper eye on you."

"Yes Mistress."

"You know, it's pretty late. It'd be a pain to go home in the dark. I'll tell Mama I'm staying here tonight."

She sent a quick text to Junko, saying that she'd fallen asleep reading a magazine and could she please stay here with Homura-chan since it was dark already? And of course she'd be back home first thing tomorrow morning.

Junko replied back after a few minutes. '_You can stay there, but bear in mind some ground rules. Go to bed before 10, don't sleep in the same bed, no funny business. Make sure you're back early tomorrow morning and go to sleep at a decent time. But make sure to have fun as well. Love you. XX._'

Madoka rolled her eyes so hard they almost rolled right out of her skull. Her parents were such stick in the muds. Unfortunately her good girl instincts were still alive and kicking when it came to them, so she felt the urge to respect her mother's wishes…what should she do? A flash of inspiration struck her. Her Mama said that they couldn't sleep in the same bed, so…

"Homura-chan, freeze time, go out, and steal a queen sized bed."

"I…what?"

"No time for questions, get to it!" She clapped her hands to emphasize her point.

With a horribly confused look on her face, the girl transformed and obliged. In what was only a few minutes to Madoka, she returned wheezing and sweating with the bed propped up on her side.

"Well done cutie pie! Now go and put it together next to your bed."

"…Why?" Homura gasped out.

"Mama said we couldn't sleep in the same bed together, so this way I can lie right next to you and still not actually be breaking the rules. Pretty clever huh?" she said proudly.

"As expected of you. You're so clever Mistress."

"I know!" Madoka trilled back. Homura managed to get the bed set up after what was to Madoka a short time, but amounted to three hours to Homura. It was one of the longest days she'd ever experienced, but that was okay. It was also one of the best since she was spending it with her beloved Madoka, so the longer it lasted the better.

After cleaning up and changing, they retired for the night, with Madoka following the rules and not sharing Homura's bed. There was a whole 3 cm between their beds, so her parents couldn't complain if they found out.

"Is it comfortable enough Mistress?"

"It'll do. Did you have fun today Homura-chan?"

"I always have fun when I'm with you Mistress!"

"…Sure, okay."

"Was I good enough company?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh Madoka, I love you so much…!" Homura choked out, voice thick with emotion.

"I love you too. Now get to sleep, it's been a long day. You need to keep your stamina up after all."

"Yes Mistress. Good night."

Homura shut her eyes, and after a few minutes her breathing slowed and her body relaxed. Madoka patted her head. She really was cute when she slept. A thought occurred to her, and she loosened the collar a little. It wouldn't do for her to get a neck ache after all. She should probably get to sleep herself, there was school to deal with tomorrow and she had to get up early to get home on time. With that thought, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

After a few moments however, Homura rolled over and knocked into Madoka with her hand. Madoka sighed. She needed her sleep, so there was only one thing for it. She pulled out her ribbons and tied Homura's hands to the bedposts, her tiredness apparently preventing Madoka from waking her up. Satisfied that her beauty sleep wasn't going to be disturbed, she rolled over again and soon fell asleep.


End file.
